


Cherish

by jjokkiri



Series: Human Dating 101, the Manual for Dummies [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Child!Changkyun, Established Relationship, M/M, everyone else is a vampire, human!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun is mad at his dumb vampire boyfriend for forgetting about their anniversary. Very mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is A-side to this vampire alternate universe (the fluffy and innocent and cute side). I'll release B-side later today (that's the nasty one). Happy Halloween, loves!!

Every vampire named as the next heir to an entire clan and fortune was expected to host a one-time event to prove to their clan that they were  _ worthy _ of such a title. It involved everything exquisite and complex——detailed planning down to the smallest inch of everything miniscule that looked like it didn’t matter.

All in all, _ it’s a pain in the ass. _

Hoseok, being the oldest pureblood son of his mother, was next in line for the  _ thrilling _ event. And it isn’t that he hated the entire idea, but it’s the fact that he was unable to spend time with his boyfriend; his adorable boyfriend, his lovely boyfriend who could do no wrong, his sweet baby——his very human boyfriend. He’d been locked in the mansion for the past week, going over the potential ideas for the entire event.

So, planning everything alongside his advisor, Minhyuk, dwindled down to almost everything revolving around the love of his life.

“We have a month until Halloween,” Hoseok said, “That means I have a month to plan, and about two weeks to think about what kind of couple costume Kihyun and I can have.”

Minhyuk watched him, a little unimpressed with the continuous off-tracking of their conversation but listening intently, “A couple costume?”

“Yeah, like something cute, where we can match. That would be really cute,” Hoseok flashed a bright grin and his fangs kept themselves retracted, displaying a full row of perfect teeth. “But, Kihyun only likes simple things. He would probably want to be something really simple... like a cat or something...”

Pursing his lips, Hoseok’s eyes brightened a little and the next remark came as if it were an absent remark, “Oh, if he’s a cat, a collar would be really cute!”

“Oh.  _ Oh, oh _ ,” Minhyuk started, “ _ Oh, you kinky bastard _ .”

Hoseok turned confused eyes to the white-haired vampire.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“ _ Collars _ , he says,” Minhyuk mused, shifting his eyes to the side.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Hoseok’s pale cheeks flushed a light pink at the suggestive remark and Minhyuk grinned.

_ “Mhmm.” _

 

 

 

“As the heir to the Shin Clan’s fortune,” Hoseok declared, waltzing into Kihyun’s dorm room with all the luxurious vibes that come with being a very attractive pureblood vampire, “The clan expects me to host the greatest Halloween party that we’ve ever seen! And that also means that you need to dress up and come with me so I can show you off.”

Kihyun doesn’t look up from where he was writing up a report, but he does grace Hoseok with a response. Not that he deserved it. He could hear Hoseok’s footsteps moving closer to him, but he showed no reaction to the movement. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Kihyun raised an eyebrow——more at his laptop screen than at Hoseok.

“As the heir to the Shin Clan’s fortune and as my boyfriend, I expect you to remember our anniversaries,” Kihyun deadpanned. “You know, just so I can show off that my boyfriend is the sweetheart I thought he was.”

The vampire immediately pouted and clung onto his arm.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Hoseok whined and Kihyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Don’t be mad, please.”

“I’m furious,” Kihyun answered. He isn’t actually furious (just a little annoyed), but it’s fun to make Hoseok think that he is.

The blond vampire whimpered as Kihyun pushed him off of his arm and turned to properly face his laptop again, tapping away at the keys and focused on his report.

“Don't touch me, Hoseok,” Kihyun told him and the vampire buried his face into the crook of Kihyun's neck with a whine. It's amazing how the older man could go from  _ sex appeal oozing vampire _ to  _ five year old child _ in the blink of an eye, as soon as Kihyun told him that he was angry. It's kind of cute. And Kihyun would genuinely think of it as adorable, if he weren't annoyed with Hoseok for forgetting about their first year anniversary. To Kihyun, it's a big deal. “You sound like Changkyun, stop that.”

“Changkyun’s going to be sad if you don’t come to the party,” Hoseok tried and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“And then you can deal with  _ me _ being mad at you for forgetting about our anniversary  _ and _ your little brother being mad at you for making me mad at you,” the brunet flashed an angelic smile at his boyfriend. “What a horrible brother you’d be. The kid loves me.”

“ _ I _ love you!” Hoseok exclaimed, squeezing Kihyun forcefully into a hug.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice,” he replied and the blond whimpered into his shoulder again.

“Kihyun,  _ baby _ .”

“Did the professor say anything about chemical compounds being on the test?”

_ “Kihyun!” _

 

 

 

“How do I get someone who happens to be very reasonably mad at me to stop being mad at me?” Hoseok asked, flopping onto the plush mattress and groaning.

Standing to the side of the room, his advisor, Minhyuk rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with an arch of his eyes, white strands of hair falling into his eyes, “Depends on who happens to be mad at you and what you did, because let me be frank, you're quite easy to be angry at.”

“Minhyuk, you're supposed to help me, not insult me,” Hoseok glared at the other vampire, looking a little miffed at the statement. “Kihyun's mad at me. Again.”

“According to my expert knowledge,” Minhyuk started and Hoseok resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was the one asking for help. “You should buy him flowers and apologize.”

“He's allergic to flowers,” Hoseok mumbled into his pillow.

Minhyuk arched an impressed eyebrow, “Why is he mad at you?”

“... I forgot about our one year anniversary?”

“That. That is something I would slit your throat for, so I'm on his side.”

“ _ Okay _ , but  _ how do I make it better? _ ”

The white-haired vampire sighed, “You already asked for death.”

“We are both dead.”

“Actually, didn't you tell me that Kihyun made you feel like you were alive?” Minhyuk retorted.

Hoseok rolled his eyes back and threw a cushion at the other man, “Why are you so useless?”

“I hate to tell you, Hoseok,” Minhyuk replied, “But, I'm not that useless. But, I do have to tell you... nothing is going to fix your screw up, until you show him that you've learned from your mistakes.”

Peering up from where he curled up in his sheets, the blond vampire flashed pitiful eyes at his adviser, “What does that even  _ mean _ ?  _ Why is being in love so hard? _ ”

Minhyuk turned on his heel with a wistful whistle and he brought his slender fingers to his temples, as if disappointed in Hoseok for some dumb reason.

“You're still young.  _ Too young _ .”

Another pillow turned into a projectile weapon and missed Minhyuk, “You're younger than me!”

 

 

 

“Hyung!” Changkyun bounced his tiny seven year old fists against Hoseok's back with a bright smile on his lips, his sharp fangs peeking out from the corners of his lips, because he hasn't grown old enough to learn how to properly retract them.

“What's up, squirt?” Hoseok turned to face his little brother, amidst writing a messy draft of a letter to Kihyun. An apology.

“Hyung, is Kihyun hyung going to be coming to the party?” Changkyun's hopeful eyes beamed at Hoseok, left hand tightly clasped around a fluffy bunny plush toy, and a part of Hoseok's heart dies at the inquiry.

“Kihyun hyung might be busy...” he trailed off when Changkyun's expression quickly turned into a crushed and heartbroken pout.

The tiny pureblood clasped his hands together and his eyes glistened as if they were glassing over with tears. Hoseok panicked. “Kihyun hyung is too busy to come see me?”

“Kyun, that's not what I said,” Hoseok attempted to amend and the younger boy stayed where he was standing, eyes still shining with unshed tears.

“You said Kihyun hyung might be busy. Doesn't that mean he's not coming? Doesn't that mean he's too busy to come see me? Hyung, I want to see Kihyun hyung!” the younger vampire's tone raised as he continued to speak and Hoseok is sure that he's about to throw a tantrum if the blond didn't reassure him that Kihyun would definitely be coming to the party. It's concerning, because he can't exactly promise that. Because, if Kihyun is stubborn enough (which he's sure his boyfriend wouldn't refrain from) then Changkyun would cry and call him a liar.

And that's not good.

Kihyun had only visited their mansion twice and Changkyun had practically fallen in love with Hoseok's human boyfriend. Apparently, he's a lot better company than Minhyuk was, and as much as the white-haired vampire had been offended by the statement, Hoseok couldn't help but agree. Minhyuk just kind of sucked.

And not in that dry humour  _ vampire-sucking-blood  _ way.

He could take his little brother out of the mansion and bring him to visit Kihyun, if Kihyun refused to come to the party, but Changkyun is too young to leave their estate. His parents would kill him if he snuck Changkyun out of the mansion without their permission. Simply because the tiny vampire wasn't old enough to control his urges for blood, and if he was exposed to too many humans at once, then certainly it wouldn't end very pretty.

Hoseok didn't get his right to leave the mansion until he'd proved himself trustworthy enough. And then he had to feed off blood bags (as nasty as they were) for months, because he had to refrain from lusting after humans. Shortly after that, however, he met Kihyun and fell in love and Kihyun actually lets him bite him. Sometimes.

Changkyun's too young to go through all of that.

“No, he might come,” Hoseok told him.

“Hyung, might means no!”

“No, no means no, Changkyun...” Hoseok tried, “It's just kind of...”

Changkyun puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, wrinkling the freshly ironed shirt that Minhyuk had dressed him in. “Kihyun hyung's mad at you, isn't he? That's why he's not coming, right?”

“How did you know?” he stupidly answered and Changkyun made an incoherent wailing sound, flailing his hand and the rabbit plushy goes flying with his hand, repulsed.

“Hyung, I knew it! Why did you make Kihyun hyung mad? What did you do now?”

He can't believe he was being scolded by a seven year old.

“... I forgot about our anniversary,” Hoseok admitted to his little brother. The tiny vampire narrowed his eyes.

“... What does that mean?”

Hoseok sighed.  _ This was going to be a long night. _

 

 

 

Hoseok visits Kihyun as frequently possible. Just to soothe the brunet’s anger and wheedle his way back into the younger man’s heart. It doesn’t work as well as he wants it to.

“Babe, are you cooking?” Hoseok hooked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, nuzzling against him and Kihyun heaved a sigh. “Are you still mad?”

“No,” Kihyun replied and the vampire is just about to rejoice with relief, when he looked down at Kihyun’s hands and caught slender fingers cutting up a small piece of garlic.

The blond stepped a good three meters away from Kihyun with a sigh,  _ “Babe.” _

“I’m making Italian. Want some?”

_ “Babe.” _

 

 

 

“Hoseok, can you do me a favour?” Kihyun called as he heard his boyfriend entering the apartment. The response from the blond came in the form of a hum, before Hoseok materialized before him.

“I'm trying to organize my things.” he explained.

“What is it?” the vampire looked eager to help.

“Hold this for me?” Kihyun held out his box of accessories, silver earring studs in his hands.

“You can't be serious.”

Kihyun smiled at him innocently and the vampire bared his teeth, before breaking down into pitiful whines and slowly backing away. An angry Kihyun is scarier than a Kihyun adorned in silver. Both?  _ That's terrifying. _

“I know you're mad, but you're trying to kill me here.”

“Kill you? No, I love you.”

“Babe, that's  _ silver. _ ”

Kihyun flashed a devilish grin and tossed them back into the box, eyes shining. “ _ Oops. _ ”

_ “Babe.” _

Kihyun fully understood that there were other things that Hoseok needed to focus on outside of their relationship, simply because that was what his bloodline demanded of him. Of course, that didn’t mean that he was entirely fine with the blond forgetting about their anniversary. For their first year together, he felt as if it was special enough to be something that Hoseok would remember.

He didn’t hold it against him, completely. Hoseok had a shitty memory in general, and Kihyun learned that when he attempted to tutor in him, and Hoseok could never recall the simplest things they’d learned the previous day.

Making a big deal out of it was just to play down his hurt feelings. Buy time for him to get over it.

Dating a high class pureblood vampire is hard. There wasn’t a doubt about that. With his fingers gingerly unfolding the piece of paper that Minhyuk had dropped off for him, Kihyun chewed on his lower lip as he looked through the contents of the sheet of paper. Across the sheet, Hoseok’s messy handwriting scrawled almost illegible letters and the brunet squinted at the paper.

And it’d be a lie to say that Hoseok doesn’t have his heart melting with the apology.

He’s never been able to stay angry at Hoseok for very long, but the  _ effort _ proves that he’s learned something from the entire fiasco of forgetting important dates. Kihyun just threw tantrums for the fuck of it, half the time; sometimes because he didn’t want to speak up on the fact that he wanted the attention.

Sometimes, throwing tantrums gets a little dangerous for Hoseok, because Kihyun happened to be armed with everything mildly deadly to the vampire: garlic, silver studs and angry pouts.

_ ‘I forgive you, you sap.’  _  He texted to his boyfriend and the response was almost immediate. His phone flooded with a thousand smiling emoticons and he couldn’t help but think to himself:  _ how was I ever mad at this? _

 

 

 

D-day has Hoseok bubbling with anticipation and all sorts of fears that everything that could go wrong would. And he monitored the hall with careful eyes, nervously ensuring that everything would be perfect, because his reputation rode on this one day alone. The blond vampire shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Guests filed into the mansion foyer and Hoseok kept his eyes on the door. Minhyuk pulled his attention way, when the white-haired vampire dragged him to attend to the tables of treats, so he misses the moment that his boyfriend walked through the door and blended into the crowd.

The attention is only drawn to Kihyun when a loud and excited squeal burst into room in the form of a tiny pureblood vampire running with his arms wide open.

Changkyun threw himself around Kihyun’s leg and squeezed him tightly, “Kihyun hyung! You really came!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling and his once styled hair fell into his eyes, messily. “Kihyun hyung, I missed you so much! You need to visit me more.”

Kihyun bent down and wrapped his arms around the tiny vampire and Changkyun carefully avoids pressing his mouth against Kihyun, because he’s been warned many times to be careful of accidentally scratching Kihyun with his fangs.

“Changkyun, you look so cute today!” Kihyun said and the little one beamed, flashing his cute sharp fangs.

“Thank you, Kihyun hyung!” Changkyun refused to let go of his brother’s boyfriend and looked up with innocent eyes, “You’re not mad at hyung anymore, right? That means you’ll come visit me again after this right, Kihyun hyung?”

A sweet smile graced Kihyun’s lips and it seemed that everyone’s attention was on them——likely because Kihyun’s scent wafted through the room full of vampires. “Of course, Changkyun! I’m not mad at your hyung, anymore. Don’t worry!”

Hoseok was by his side in a flash and he immediately wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s body. It seemed both brothers had a significant endearment for the human boy; Kihyun didn’t mind being suffocated by both their grips.

“I’m really glad you came,” Hoseok breathed, mouth pressed against his ear, sighing softly.

Kihyun’s eyes twinkled, fingers tangling with Hoseok’s, “But, baby, this is your moment. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

And even when Changkyun and one of the eight year old vampires smash a very expensive vase, Hoseok doesn’t think that the night could have gone any better. Because Kihyun actually came and Kihyun wasn’t mad at him anymore.

And that’s all he needed.


End file.
